Sayonara, Aishiteiru
by SillyNiecy
Summary: Songfic about Fuu and Ferio. The girls have to leave their loves behind...


     Anou... I was inspired, and so, here is another songfic!  Unlike my CCS songfic, this one is sad and serious (I tried to make it so).  The song is Hikari no Naka e (Into the Light), sung by Maaya Sakamoto, composed by the magnificent Yoko Kanno, lyrics by Iwasato Yuuho.  It is a character image song for Hitomi Kanzaki from Escaflowne, but it fits here.  All the characters in the songfic are owned by Clamp, definitely not me.  (Though I wish they were...).  

"Speech"

***Japanese lyrics***

_-English translation-_

**                                         Sayonara, Aishiteiru/ Goodbye, I Love You...**

                                                       A songfic by:  Silly*Niecy 

     Fuu's eyes brightened with unshed tears.  She looked at her love, her Ferio, and tried to calm herself.  He was holding both of her hands in his, he watched her with sadness etched deep into his facial features.  

***Nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara/ tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau.***

-If I let go of your hand clasped in mine, with that, it would all probably come to an end right now.-

     Ferio traced the earring he had given her, the physical symbol of his love that she wore always.  Maybe she would be happy without him.  

     "You can be happy without me there, you can find someone else..." his voice trailed off.

     "Never!"  she denied this statement with such a force he was briefly taken aback, but he was happy, he didn't want her to find her happiness elsewhere.  

*Anata ga deau shiawase wo/negaitai hazu na no ni/ dekinai mijuku na jibun ni/ fuite mo namida ga deru.*

-Even though I should want to wish/ for you to find happiness,/ I can't, I'm too immature./ I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing.-

     "I have to go, they will be waiting," Fuu murmured.

***Sayonara***

_-Good bye-_

     "I don't want you to leave me.  Please, Fuu-chan?" 

***aishiteiru***

_-I love you-_

     "I never want to leave, but I must."

***anata wo dare yori/ sora yori mo fukaku***

_-more than anyone else./ Even more deeply than the sky.-_

     Tears started falling from Fuu's bright green eyes.  Ferio wiped them away and tried to smile.  

***Nakanaide***

_-Don't cry.-_

     "You can always come back to me, Fuu-chan."

***mata aou ne***

_-We'll meet again, right?-_

     "I'll miss you so much, I did last time, I remember..."  Fuu was crying harder now.  

***demo aenai koto/ watashi dake shitteiru no.***

_-But not being able to see you/ is something that only I know about.-_

     "It has to be this way for now.  It will turn out all right in the end, ne?"  Ferio whispered. 

***Konna unmei wo eranda koto/ itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa.***

_-This fate that we've chosen.../ someday you too will understand its true meaning.-_

     "I'll never forget you," Fuu breathed in his ear.

     "Never," he agreed just as softly.

***Futari tsukutta kioku no takara/ zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikiteku yo.***

_-The treasure of memories that we've made/ will always live on deep inside my heart.-_

     Ferio hugged Fuu tightly, tears now spilling from his eyes.  He drew back a little and kissed her gently.  

*Kireigoto da to omotteta/ kibou to iu kotoba wo/ kurushii kurai dakishimete/ anata wo miageteiru.*

_-I thought it was a beautiful thing,/ the word called hope./ In an almost painful embrace,/ I'm looking up at you-_

     "Ferio," Fuu chocked out.

     "Yes?"

     "Thank you for loving me..."

***Arigatou/ aishiteiru***

_-Thank you/ I love you-_

     "I'll always love you, Fuu-chan.  More then anything..." his voice was so soft, a caress against her skin.  

***anata wo dare yori/ Yuma yori mo tsuyoku.***

_-more than anyone else./ Even more strongly than dreams.-_

     Fuu wrapper her arms around Ferio tightly, sinking into his warm embrace.  He started to speak, and she hushed him with a delicate kiss.

***Dakishimete/ hanasanaide/ dakedo hitokoto mo/ tsutaerarenaide...***

_-Hold me./ Don't let go./ But don't utter/ even a single thing...-_

     "Goodbye, my love," Fuu murmured, loosening her grip.  She went forward to her two sad friends, who had finished their heart-wrenching goodbyes as well.  Mokona stood in front of them, his usually cheerful visage sad.  All three girls were crying softly. 

***Nakanaide/aishiteiru***

_-Don't cry./ I love you.-_

     A white light engulfed the girls, hiding them from view, and they vanished.  

     "We still have them here," Fuu touched her breast above her heart, smiling sadly.  The girls embraced each other on the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower.

***tooku hanaretete mo/ anata to ikite yukeru.***

_-Even thought we're separated far apart,/ I can still live with you.  _

     So... how was it?  Was it horrible?  Was it too fluffy?  (DROWN IN THE FLUFF!  Sorry...).  I don't know... I haven't ever written a romance songfic before.  Or a romance fic... I've seen them in my head, but they've never made it to paper.  I'd like to thank Umi-chan and her fics 'Always With Me' and 'Rubies and Gold' for my inspiration.  She incorporates lines of a song into her chapters so well!  Woot!  So, I hope you enjoyed it!  She also is the one who _finally_ explained to me how to use the html.  Thanks much!  (After I've been a member for HOW long?  Sheesh...).  

     Also, I left out verse 2:  "What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me- even those were left undone."  I left it out for two reasons:  because the English doesn't make all that much sense, and because of that, I couldn't fit it in!  Grr.  Ah well.  


End file.
